Temptations and Salvations of the Mind
by CrystalSlashlover
Summary: Tenshi is an adopted girl. She isn't very bright, and to everyone she is strange. But she has a kind heart despite her unloving foster mother and the fact she has to work at 12. she wakes up one day in a room not her own. full summary inside
1. Meet Tenshi

**Hey everybody! This is my first fic that isn't full of lovey dovey stuff! Well… it might have some, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, uhh, this is a Ouran High fic as you well know, but it's mostly about the OC in this**

**Summary: (continuation) She now finds herself in on a cruise ship heading to where who knows. Soon after, she meets a group that she has only dreamed about,,, but they're her age. Just as things begint o look up for Tenshi, two new people come along to either drag her to hell, or heaven. **

**Pairings: not decided, not even sure there will be ones**

**Warnings: none for this point**

_Screams… Cries… Heartbreak… Despair… That's all you need to know, and I guarantee that you have at least met ONE person with this kind of light. And do you know where they end up? Jail you might think, since they're obviously criminals to be right? Or, the Insane Asylum, as they'll probably kill themselves. But… no. You're all wrong. The place that people like this… like me… will end up in something no human could withstand… what none would want… in the persons mind. _

**Seattle, Monday 5:00 am, January 31 2007**

**_Pulls… yanks… thrusts…screams…fights…nowhere to run…to hide. …Teasings…forbidden touches…scoldings…fright…_**

I woke up an a cold sweat. Heart pounding, head throbbing to my alarm clock. I look over to see it's 5:00am… getting up time. But I don't want to leave the covers… I don't want to go to school, where people continue to call me geek… freak… fugly… retarded. I didn't want to leave the only place in the world I could TRULY feel safe. But I must, it is my duty as a child not but of twelve and… three months. I wasn't actually any of those things. I liked books sure, but I had terrible grades. The only thing freakish about me was that I was quiet. I looked normal, and I was normal weight. I didn't have a mental problem or anything.

I grumble as I slip out of my bed, the sheets sliding forward with me a little ways, as if trying to make me stay… as if they don't want to become cold through the day. I turn to the sheets and smile. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon. Just try to relax while I'm gone." I slink over to my closet and look at my wardrobe. Black… Dark green… Dark blue… Blood red… what color should I wear? From my small selection of long sleeve shirts, I choose my dark blue one, the one with Dib Membrane on the front, exclaiming his head wasn't big.

I then choose worn, denim slacks and a black sweater, accompanied by my red bra and red boy shorts. I lay the clothes on my bed, being careful not to hurt my precious home from home, and begin to take of my pajamas off from the night before.

I pull off the top and the coldness of the room attacks my upper body, making me shudder as reminiscence of part of the nightmare. The same as I take off my boxers.

I stand there a moment, remembering that dream. I've been having it since October 31st, 2006, the month of my birthday. Since then, I've been having that dream on the last day of each month. Today's was the fourth if I am correct.

I sigh, and return to the task of dressing; first the bra… then the boy shorts… then the shirt… then the pants… then the sweater. There, it is done. I let my hair down and finger comb it, relishing slightly in the feel.

When I finish hat, I check the clock. 5:10am. I rush out of my closet with my over used backpack and speed into the kitchen, preparing breakfast for my foster parent. I make eggs, sausages, bacon, pancakes, and a strawberry smoothie. I quickly set it out, then rush to the door, grabbing my keys and locking the hose in the process. I then begin to run to Bob's Bakery, where I usually have my breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

I push the door open to be hit with the warm smell of fresh baked bread, and I lean in to it and shudder at the same time. How I loved the smell of bread in the morning.

Bob comes out from a door and smiles. "Hey Tenshi! What would you like today?" he asks, going behind his counter by his cash register.

I smile weakly. "The usual big guy. Sourdough and wheat." I say, handing him two dollars. "Oh! Also, I got you something." I said, taking my backpack off to rummaged through my school bag.

"You got something' for me?" he says in disbelief.

I nod in answer as I keep searching.

"Aw Tenshi… you didn't have ta-"

I turn around and produce a neatly wrapped present and smile weakly. "No. I did. You're being so nice in giving me a discount on breakfast. Plus, I had to get you something for your birthday. I missed it. Now, open it." I insist, zipping up my back pack and watching him.

I watch as he pulls back the wrapper, then opens the box and looks in. His eyes widen, and he brings out a snow globe, fake snow falling softly upon the village of Abraham.

I rub the back of my head bashfully. "It's not much I know. But, I just wanted to get you something." I say, avoiding my gaze.

There's a sniff. "Aw… Tenshi sniff. That's so sweet. Thanks." Bob sniffles, and I look to see that he was smiling with tears in his eyes. "Especially with how little money you make. Why you work at this age I'll never know." he says, his smile turning into a frown.

I shrug, looking away with my hands in my pockets. "Yeah well… your welcome Bob. Can I have my bread now?" I ask, hopefully.

**Anime World, Monday 5:00am January 31, 2007**

_**Pulls… yanks… thrusts…screams…fights…nowhere to run…to hide. …Teasings…forbidden touches…scoldings…fright…**_

I sit up straight in bed, covered in a cold sweat. My heart is pounding at an alarming rate, my head throbbing to no beat. I look around our large bedroom, then down at my brother, he was still asleep… he was SUCH a sound sleeper. I shook my head and laid back down, not wanting to leave the covers. Plus, I didn't have, our maids would wake us when it was the time.

**Well, what do you think? Please R&R. I want feed back. Flames accepted!**


	2. Meet Kaoru

_Screams... Cries... Heartbreak... Despair... That's all you need to know, and I guarantee that you have at least met ONE person with this kind of light. And do you know where they end up? Jail you might think, since they're obviously criminals right? Or, the Insane Asylum, as they'll probably kill themselves. But... no. You're all wrong. The place that people like this... like me... will end up in something no human could withstand... what none would want... in the person's mind._

**Ouran High Host Club**

I collapsed onto the couch Hikaru and I had been hosting on with a sigh, relieved that all the girls had gone. It had been a tough time today. Each of us had at least fifty customers per setting. And if that wasn't bad enough, it felt as though Hikaru was still holding me in a lover's embrace. I shiver in disgust. Though I loved my brother, I still didn't like the way we had to act. I mean, sure, we act in sync and finish each other's sentences… but… we only like each other like brothers. And thank God for that! I mean, no one would like they're sibling like that!... Unless they were supposed to marry… or were their first kiss… Oh God! Evil images of my brother and I! Ew! Ew! _Ew! Ew! _

"KAORU!"

"EW!" I blinked. Did I just say that out loud? I turn around and see, thankfully, that it wasn't Hikaru, but Tamaki. And by the look on his face-eyes filling with tears and lip trembling-I had said it out loud. "Uh… sorry. Didn't catch that King. What were you saying?" I asked, earning a smile… honestly, he's so easy to please.

"I have good news!" he exclaimed excitedly. When doesn't he? "We're going on a cruise!"

I stared at him for a moment, face blank. "And… how is this exciting?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. We had all gone on a cruise millions of times. I mean, doesn't every rich person?

Tamaki looked a bit crest-fallen for a second, and then was instantly happy again. "Because my daughter is coming this time!" he exclaimed, jumping for joy.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. That makes all the difference my King." I said sarcastically, not at all surprised when he didn't notice the sarcasm. It was then I realized something. "Ano… where's everyone else?" I asked.

Tamaki was walking to the main doors. "Oh, I let them leave early so that they could go pack for the cruise. It's tomorrow after all!" he called, before leaving the room, and in turn, leaving me alone.

I stood there for a moment, shock welling up inside me. Hikaru had forgotten to tell me, to get me up and go home together. I slowly sat on the couch and sighed. Well… this wasn't new as of late. Hikaru had been becoming… distant since he had gotten that crush-he won't tell me on who, but I'm sure it's on that new foreign boy exchange student from England-on someone. We had begun to talk less now… laugh together less. It hurt. Sure, everyone else talked to me sometimes but… not much, unless in the Host Club. I lean my head back and look up at the ceiling, heart feeling heavy and burdened. Was I… was I being left in the dust of everyone? Was I becoming a… pumpkin?

I closed my eyes as tears tried to come. Oh God I hope not. If I was, I would have no one to stand by me this time, no one to share the desolation. My chest clenched in misery as I imagined it happening. Even though I tried to stop it, I couldn't. The image of being alone was too powerful.

Suddenly, I remembered the vague dream I had been dreaming since… five years ago. It had started on our twelfth birthday… the day I found out that our parents… weren't really our parents. Then that dream… that horrid, horrid dream had started. Not ON our birthday, but a few days later. The last day of February. God… that dream… on the first night I had it, I had woken up screaming, eyes still closed, heart pounding. Hikaru had woken up and tried to quiet me, then comfort me gently, letting me cry on his shoulder. When I had been done, he had asked what was wrong, but I couldn't form it into words. That dream had been too vague. To hard to decipher.

Since then, I've had it every night on the last night of a month.

My eyes snapped open. I stood, and then wiped my eyes, knowing there would be tears. Well… at least it wouldn't come for a while… I had to try to enjoy life until then.

**Tenshi's Room**

School… I don't want to talk about it. Not worth my time is what it is. sigh oh well. I sit on my bed, reading my manga Ouran High Host Club, and chewing my dinner, sourdough bread. Underneath me, I can feel the sheets cling and plead for me to curl under them, and sleep… and how I want to, need to.

Setting down my book, I finish my bread, and then begin the ritual of getting ready. First comes off the jacket; the shirt; the pants; the bra. I choose my large GIR T-shirt with GIR in his disguise and out of it. I Slip it on and relish in the cool material sliding against my skin. I tie up my hair, and then slip under the thin sheets. They cling to me, thankful for me coming back. I smile softly, and close my eyes, sending them a silent message to relax.

As they do, I feel sweet sleep begin to pull me down. I'm sure that I will have decent dreams tonight… pleasant ones. After all, tomorrow is not the last day of the month.


	3. A Beating

**Special Thanks to ****Fear-The-Keiko****! He/she was the only one that reviwed! And so, as to a reply, here ya go!**

_Screams… Cries… Heartbreak… Despair… That's all you need to know, and I guarantee that you have at least met ONE person with this kind of light. And do you know where they end up? Jail you might think, since they're obviously criminals right? Or, the Insane Asylum, as they'll probably kill themselves. But… No. You're all wrong. The place people like this… like me… will end up in something no human could withstand… what none would want… in the person's mind._

**Tenshi's Room**

I groaned as my alarm went off, it's loud ringing making me cringe. I slammed my hand down on it and sighed.

No dream. Thank God.

I sat up slowly, aware that I have a headache. Great… now I have to deal with it while at school. As I try to stand, my sheets once again latch onto me, fully aware of my pain. Sweet little things they are, always worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll just get some medicine from the nurse if it gets worse… Hey… that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" I said the last part sarcastically.

Once again I start my daily ritual of getting ready. Black sports bra and black Brian boxers; my blood red long sleeved shirt with Stewie Griffin on the front saying 'Damn you all!' in cursive; and loose blue slacks. All of this accompanied by a splendid headache. Hair left out and finger combed. And all the other necessary things needed for me to get through the day.

I rush downstairs to get my foster parent's food made, but am stopped by… shit. _Sorry Lord! Didn't mean to swear_ I appeased.

"Ten-shit!" growled my foster mother. That's what she calls me, Ten-shit.

I gulp. "Yes Ms. Johnson?" I asked fearfully.

She sneers. "Why isn't my breakfast made yet?"

"I-I'm sorry. You're just not usually up this early and-" I am silenced when a firm slap is delivered to my cheek, making my head whip to the side. I lower my head in submission as I look at the floor. My head feels even worse now.

"No excuses. When you get back, I want you to clean this house, make my dinner, and then come up to my room to get your punishment. Am I understood Ten-shit?" she snarls.

I nod feebly. "Yes mam." I whisper, then cringe as I'm pushed roughly forward and an evil hacking cackle emits from my foster mother as I run out of the house.

I take in gulps of air of the cool morning as I rush to school, not stopping by Bob's Bakery for fear I'd be late. My foster mother always does that if she wakes up before me. I don't like it… but at least I have a roof over my head… And that's all that matters.

**FIRST PERIOD: PE**

I sat in my Gym uniform with all the students in my class, waiting for the call of warm-ups. I didn't like PE much… though that's not a surprise. No one really does unless they are fast runners. I think my grade is a D since I at least try.

As we are called for warm-ups and I stand, I wince at the harsh punch delivered to my arm, followed by snickers. Our warm-ups make my headache increase in pain further. When it's time for our main activity, I find out it's dodge ball… Oh joy, more pain.

**SECOND PERIOD: TA**

This is a class I actually can understand. I simply sit and be quiet. I usually read, draw, do homework, or type on the computer. As long as I make myself busy, I don't have to rush around school delivering things. I don't understand why the other children in my class practically jump for a chance to do so.

As I read one of the fan fiction stories I had printed out on the school computer just minutes before, my chair is slipped out from under me, and I fall to the floor painfully. A chorus of giggles and chuckles come from the other children as I shakily stand up. Head hurts a bit more.

"Tenshi!" I whip around to face Mr. Fox who is glaring at me angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

I look behind me to see all the children smiling at me menacingly. I know that if I tell the truth, they'll beat me up, for the truth is, is that one of them pulled it out from under me. But if I lie…

I turn back to Mr. Fox and say, "Sorry sir. I was tilting back in my chair and I fell." I lie, apologizing for something that was, when I think about it, my fault. I mean, if the kids didn't want to bully me so much, I wouldn't have been bullied now would I?

Mr. Fox's eyes narrow. "Well, see that that doesn't happen again."

**THIRD PERIOD: LANGUAGE ARTS**

It's an okay class. Nice teacher at least. Since I'm next to the teacher's desk I don't get bullied on. It's peaceful. But I have an F.

**FOURTH PERIOD: HISTORY**

Same as third, we're in the same room, same people, same teacher.

**LUNCH**

I'm eating alone, reading the same fan fiction. It was very addictive. It's about Stewie Griffin and Brian. I usually don't do romance, but, it has angst in it, and I find I'm drawn to it. It's called _Coming Out_ and created by the user _Howling 1_ (A/N: Yep! I mentioned someone from FEEL WORTHY!... –clears throat- um… well onwards!) It's about how Stewie likes Brian in a romantic way and makes him gay. It's pretty good… for a romance.

Suddenly, I'm pushed off the bench and onto the hard concrete ground. I blink as I heard gut busting laughs all around. Erg… my head if starting to pound.

"Hi bookworm!" yelled a gruff voice as I sat up slowly. I looked up to see Carri (pronounced car-ee) snickering down at me. Carri is an African American boy with a small silver hoop earring in his right ear, baggy gray clothes, skinny frame, and a mean attitude. He only bullies me. He's my person bully I guess I should say. People have formed a tight circle around us.

I gulp as I shakily stand on my feet. I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

Carri sneered. "Guess what? It's time for your weekly does of pain bringers." He said, cracking his knuckles.

I close my eyes. I was right. It was time for my weekly beating. Two beatings in one day. One from my bully, and one from my foster mother. Wonderful.

As a harsh blow is delivered to my cheek, I tell myself that it'll be over soon. As I fall to the ground and am delivered a harsh kick to the shins, I tell myself that I can get through this. As my glasses fall off, I tell myself that they can be replaced. As I feel blood start to flow from my nose, I tell myself that it will blend in with my shirt. As my head pounds with each angry and hate filled curse spat at me and accompanied by more pummels, I tell myself that at least I'm not dead. But, as I begin to lose consciousness, and the headache begins to overpower all the other pain, I start to wonder… if that's a good thing… or a bad thing.

**Kaoru's POV: Walking Home**

I sigh sadly as I think of what Tamaki had said. Why hadn't Hikaru told me? We told each other everything. I close my eyes and sigh once more.

Suddenly, I'm pushed up against a wall, staring fearfully into dark green eyes.

"Give me your money kid." Growls a gruff and drunken voice.

I shiver in disgust. "I-I don't have any."

"Yeah right! You have the Ouran school uniform. You have some on you, I know it. So give it."

I gulp. I really didn't have any. I don't carry around cash, my brother is the one that does that. I'd rather save it than spend freely like him. "I don't have any!"

My eyes widen as I'm slapped. "Fine! If you won't tell, me, I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

I slam my eyes closed as pain begins to assail me all over, making my head pound fiercely. No one's here to help me… no one's here to save me. I'm alone… just like I always feared. I'm alone and dealing with a thug as he beats me to bloody pulp. I try to keep my spirits up by telling myself that at least I'm not dead.

_But… is that a good thing?_ I wonder as I finally sink into blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kaoru & Tenshi: …**

**Me: I'm going to be having the characters come out at the end to talk k? Just a heads up.**

**Kaoru: You… You're evil…**

**Tenshi: Yeah…**

**Me: -shrugs- hey, tons of people added me, so I decided to continue! Yay Me! –claps hands like London Tipton-**

**Tenshi & Kaoru: -sweatdrop-**


	4. READ!

You guys, I apologize, but this isn't a new chapter. I put up a poll on my profile to see what people want me to update the most so... yeah. Please post. I'll close it in two days.


End file.
